unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumter County Does
Real Name: Unknown Nicknames: Jock and Jane Doe Location: Sumter, South Carolina Date: August 9, 1976 Bio Occupation: Unknown Date of Birth: 1954-1958 (Jock); 1956-1958 (Jane) Height: 6' (Jock); 5'5" (Jane) Weight: '''150 pounds (Jock); 100 pounds (Jane) '''Marital Status: Unknown Characteristics: Caucasian male. Brown eyes, brown hair. He had extensive dental work which included bridges and crowns. He had an expensive watch and a ring inscribed "JPF" (Jock); Caucasian female. Brown hair, blu-ish eyes. She had two distinct moles on the left side of her face. She was wearing two distinct Mexican-style rings. (Jane) Case Details: In August 1976, a young couple was found shot to death by a trucker on a remote road in Sumter, South Carolina. Their similar features made police believe that they may be related, possibly brother and sister, and they carried no identification. On August 9, a witness heard a car driving down a dirt road to where their bodies were later found. He heard gunshots, and then heard the car drive quickly back onto the highway. Investigators believe that they may have been well-to-do, or from another country. They may have been hitchhiking across the United States or were the victims of a carjacking. No drugs or alcohol were found in their bodies, nor were they wearing underwear or had any money. An autopsy revealed that they had eaten fruit or ice cream with that, and a witness reported seeing a couple matching their description at a local fruit stand. Months after the murder, an employee of a Santee, South Carolina campground claimed that he had met them weeks before their death. He said that the man's name was either "Jock" or "Jacques" and that he and his companion were going to Florida. They soon became friends. He later said that he was the son of a doctor in Canada, and that he and the woman were on vacation. Neither they nor their killers have ever been identified. Suspects: In 1977, a man in Latta, South Carolina was arrested for driving while intoxicated. A gun was located in his possession; it was determined through ballistics testing to be the murder weapon. The owner of the gun denied any involvement in the murders. He was never charged in the case. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 20, 1995 episode which focused on coroners. It also featured the cases of 1987 Jane Doe from Dana Point, California and 1990 Jane Doe from Huntington Beach. Results: Unsolved. DNA testing later confirmed that the two were not biologically related. It is believed that they were either in a relationship. Several missing couples have been considered in the case; however, they have all been ruled out. As of July 2019 the Sumter County Does are underingoing testing by the DNA doe Project Links: * The Sumter County Does on Wikipedia * Website on the Sumter County Does * Sumter County Does at Sumter County Sheriff's Office * Jane and John Doe at the Doe Network * Search Begins For Identities of Slain Youths * Victims Still Unidentified * Bodies remain unidentified * Jane and John Doe at Find a Grave - Category:South Carolina Category:Florida Category:1976 Category:Murder Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Unsolved